User blog:BMHKain/Desk of DEATH BATTLE: Could Wonderful World win a bout against someone...?
NOTE: This is a WIP. BE PATIENT! Jocelyn: Fighting games. It's sad the Bronze age came to an end, with only lack luster fighting games remaining... Except INJUSTICE 2; I'M DEAD STRAIGHT EXCITED for that. But there's one game I want to talk about that is Japanese Calibur, and is better than it seems! I'm Jocelyn, I do the research no one else wants to '''STRAIGHT FROM THE DESK OF DEATH BATTLE!' '' (SLAM) Jocelyn: Japan. Home of Anime & Manga obviously, but it's also home for Sakura Trees, Fancy Uniforms, and even Batsu Shit on TV. But if there's one thing you don't know that Japan is home to that I do: It's the fact they created Homebrew Games. That's Right! Doujin games are still being made, and they inspired the concept of Homebrew Videogames in the west. But there's one game that's still in a WIP status that me, Wiz, and Boomstick (OK maybe not Boomstick...) are hooked on on our free time. Wonderful World. You might be wondering: "How much Yen does it cost?!" Don't worry guys, we're not pirates or whatever; the game is a free downloadable, and the story is not that wonderful... Basically it's about a world living in harmony though the use of Magic, yatta yatta yatta; but there's a twist! Some bastard is responsible for breaking open the Makai: the place of Asmodians- NO, not Asmodeus, a Prince of Hell! Asmodians are basically monsters resembling demons, or Mazouka as shows like Yu Yu Hakusho showcases. Hell we even had Hiei fight Sasuke Uchida in a DBX previously... Due to this, a crap ton of characters that make up the roster were hired to straighten things out. That's just the beginning! I did some immense research for the entire verse so far (Besides future characters.) that would probably make for plausible DEATH BATTLES after Me and Wiz played the game abit... Let's start in Roster order, and work our way down... 1. Ryuza Langran vs Hyde Kido WIP Winner: Hyde Kido. Reasons: While both were capable of individual combat, Hyde's Indulgence of Rending has the ability to kill on a spiritual level and has more spectacular set of powerful moves. Ryuza was even considered a Buttmonkey in Arcade Mode, where storywise, Hyde wasn't fought as much. Wonderful World: 0 Other: 1 ---- 2. Duna Haizen vs Gunvolt WIP Winner: Gunvolt Reasons: While the Wonderful World verse can dodge Duna's 22O Variant Chain Lightning. In actuality, they aren't all that fast. Gunvolt Actually CAN use lightning as a science, and keep up with it, whereas Duna can't even keep up with her own Lightning. To seal the deal, Gunvolt's Lightning is ENTIRELY true Lightning where hers is too, but what causes it is true magic. Wonderful World: 0 Other: 2 ---- Lemius Langran vs Kilik WIP Winner: Kilik Reasons: This is an interesting case; In SOUL CALIBUR V (Which ended the series on an EXTREMELY low note.), Kilik eventually learned all the fighting styles of the guys of his verse. He was even able to wield either Soul Calibur OR even Soul Edge with utmost ease! And he is no longer one of the chosen heroes! He's more comparable to his old master: Edgemaster. And even IF Lemius fought SCIV Kilik, He'd still win as he is STILL more properly trained in the art of Kali-Yuga. Lemius seems to keep drowning herself to save her comrades... Wonderful World: 0 Other: 3 ---- Aiwhen Iize vs The Phantom WIP Winner: The Phantom Reasons: While Aiwhen Surpasses "The Bastard Without a Name" in speed, he accels in just about everything else. Even though "He" fights with a team, Aiwhen makes for a pitiful Loner wanting help from places too high. In fact, as a 14 yr. old, when Lynia isn't around, She has to rely on Ryuza at some point where there's nobody left to trust. At least "The Jackwagon" doesn't have this flaw... Wonderful World: 0 Other: 4 ---- Corona Mileena vs Elspeth Tirel WIP Winner: Elspeth Tirel Reasons: Elspeth is a living embodiment of Anthems. Corona was passed off as an RPG styled fighter. '''SHE IS NOT.' She just uses Chants for attacks, and passive abilities. She is also unable to create armies, where Elspeth did so just so she can kill a GOD. As a Fun Fact, the Jesus/Moses/Allah of the Wonderful World is an appearance-less Goddess; Not even Sabe could know her existence.'' Wonderful World: 0 Other: 5 ---- Sasari Haruha vs Maori Kasuga (And co.) WIP Winner: Sasari Haruha Reasons: This would be surprisingly close. Sasari can use her Ki, and Charms in a myriad of ways. Besides her sisters, Maori has merely a Divining Top that does NOTHING. Her only chance is her Earth Arcana: Ohtsuchi, which already packs a lot of heat in the ARCANA HEART Meta. But Maori is Low tier on her own. Sasari is TOP-TIER of the Wonderful World Meta at one point, and this doesn't include her Shikigami: Janet, who is MUCH weaker, and completely optional to use. In ARCANA HEART, you pretty much have no choice but to use an Arcana... Wonderful World: 1 Other: 5 ---- Lunathia vs Crona WIP Winner: Crona'' '' Reasons:'' The only way Lunathia is able to use her Blood Magic is through red fabric, genuinely weird, right? However, Crona has full control of their blood as it's already in their blood stream, replacing regular blood. Plus, this blood is more advanced than the blood we have as humans. That and Crona is a better swordsperson.'' Wonderful World: 1 Other: 6 ---- Orphe Farcry vs Shibata Katsuie (SENGOKU BASARA) WIP Winner: Orphe Farcry Reasons: While Shibata-dono excels in the speed division, Orphe's Tactics and Risk-Taking in her Guard Points are far more rewarding. Also, Orphe is a highly accomplished Bounty Hunter, where Shibata-dono has been demoted many times by Nobunaga and his ambitious goals to take everyone in his army out to prove he's a "Human GOD.". If this were Orphe vs Darth Maul, the result would be one sided entirely... Wonderful World: 2 Other: 6 ---- Cielo Graykiss vs Catherine Kyoubashi WIP Winner: Catherine Kyoubashi Reasons: This would be a surprisingly close fight. While Cielo earned her status as Child Prodigy at age 6 for mastery over Spirit Science, Kyoubashi 1up'd even Kira Daidouji by one year as she earned her Phd at '''10 YEARS OLD'. Currently Cielo is no longer a Child Prodigy, and Catherine made a surprisingly agile mech that puts EPYON to shame. While Cielo is an expert at Telepathy, much like Kira herself, neither will surpass the technological genius that only requires two joysticks. While Amenhotep, Cielo's Dog Spirit, does all the damage, physically, Catherine's Arcana of Magnetism: ???, would only attract Cielo's defeat.'' Wonderful World: 2 Other: 7 ---- Alicephia Finkley vs Garrett '' WIP Winner: Garrett Reasons: ''Just stealing energy isn't enough, and Alice-chan only has two notable weapons of note, and can fly; kinda. Garrett survived eye impalement only to get an even better eye. Alice, though, was on the streets since only to learn the art of thievery by her master; where Garrett did this '''ALL ON HIS OWN.' '' Wonderful World: 2 Other: 8 ---- Sabe vs Gilgamesh (Fate) WIP Winner: Gilgamesh Reasons: This definitely does not look good for Wonderful World... All Sabe cares about is murder, murder, and more murder, with a touch of demon blood. Despite Gilgamesh's many losses, his Noble Phantasm can easily overwhelm Sabe, and his many forms of cutlery. Finally, Gilgamesh survived getting his arm cut off in UBW, where Sabe's eyes were impaled. The only good thing out of this is that Sabe can still see after the Ordeal. He was eventually killed though; Gilgamesh persists to this day though... Wonderful World: 2 Other: 9 ---- Neva Evault vs Astaroth '' WIP Winner: Neva Evault Reasons: ''Neva's tactics and leadership skills proved to be to much for the giant monster. Astaroth can only do his best combos SLOWLY, and usually only wins via Ring Out. Neva has no such restriction, and is even willing to sacrifice all her blocks for MAX gauge. Wonderful World: 3 Other: 9 ---- Lynia Soul vs Juvia Lockser WIP Winner: FUCKING JUVIA Reasons: This would be pretty close. While Juvia has an emotional lust for Gray Fullbuster, This didn't stop her from dominating. While Lynia's Sword has the power to convert liquid to solid, this didn't matter as not only can Juvia survive underwater, but Lynia's sword is only 1/3 of it's power after being chipped. Fuck the bitch who gagged a badass in fanart... Wonderful World: 3 Other: 10 ---- Friede vs Rayne WIP Winner: Friede Reasons: Friede has been witnessing WARS for over half a '''MILLENIUM'. She also has excellent evasion abilities that would put Blade of MARVEL to shame. Even if Rayne had superior stats, it just won't matter because Friede's a much more properly trained & experienced Asmodian, where Rayne just doesn't have any real clue what an Asmodian is in her franchise. Though she might know who Asmodeus is...'' Wonderful World: 4 Other: 10 ---- Kiki Sayabishiri vs Hinata Hyuugu WIP Winner: Hinata Hyuugu Reasons: Poor Kiki can't seem to get a break... While she excels in the Speed division, and Hinata wasn't all that powerful a Kunoichi in the first Naruto series, she eventually learned some amazing moves, including her Bro's entire moveset, and even learned a thing or two from her crush, Naruto Uzumaki, WHO, ultimately defeated Obito Uchida, the leader of AKATSUKI by the end of Shippuden. Also, Kiki, according to her profile, is a Hetare when losing, and even had to have her '''OPPONENT' help her out! Hinata on the other hand, eventually got over her whiny love life, and took at it like a true Kunoichi. In fact, she ultimately survived to the very end of the entire series... At least, until Boruto came in, she settled down by that point...'' Wonderful World: 4 Other: 11 ---- Chartette Reol vs Fiona Mayfield WIP Winner: Chartette Reol Reasons: Both combatants are highly similar to one another, so this is an IMMENSELY close fight. Both are crybabies at heart, both have BFS', and both have an incredibally powerful moveset. But Chartette easily takes this due to high experience with a BFS. It's closest cousin is none other than Guts' Dragonslayer, which is heavy enough, But Chartette has been wielding her sword since the Tender age of 7. '''FUCKING!!! SEVEN!!!' She can lift and use such a weapon at such an age as well! Also, despite having the most powerful Arcana, Fiona can't even come close to Chartette's sheer power with her own sword. Worse, Both the Arcana Blaze, and Finish Skill are at equal power, But Chartette can do all that without assistance. We can smile again, Chartette-chan.'' Wonderful World: 5 Other: 11 ---- Claudette Reol vs Rock Howard WIP Winner: Claudette Reol Reasons: Claudette is capable of using Sonic Impact on nearly all her moves, and can even use it as offensive armor to make her attacks auto impactible. Rock can only do something like that when using the Super Rising Storm, which reminds him of his asshole Dad Geese. Claudette is actually pure hearted, and will kill even herself fighting, just to protect her badass enough sis. Rock was tricked by Kain; Geese's Successor, by bringing him to the Dark Side after thinking his Mom was alive. And unlike Claudette who was hired to fight Asmodians, due to said moment, Rock is not allowed in '''ANY FUCKING KOF TOURNEY!!!!!!' It's not too late SNK; Even arc system works does a shitshoot of Character DLC!'' Wonderful World: 6 Other: 11 ---- Shake Highland vs S-Sha WIP Winner: Shake Highland Reasons: While Shake has to strain his eyes to see with his Spirit Eye, he has seen Aiwhen at her fastest, and saw her attacks coming. Like the rest of Neptunia, S-Sha isn't nerly as fast. As a bounty hunter, Shake is all alone in a not so wonderful world of women and young girls, and because the other male hunter is retired, he usually has to deal with matters himself. S-Sha has two Dogoo Humanoid bodyguards always talking for her, and a clone of herself. All that baggage for backup is too much. Worst of all, S-Sha needs all that life support to help her out, with the Goddesses clogging up any further use for support. Same for her Gold Third allies. In such worlds where women are considered the Master Race, at least Shake gets to go home and finally say '"YOU GO GUY!"' '' Wonderful World: 7 Other: 11 ---- ''Fuga Heartswell vs Saika Magoichi WIP Winner: Saika Magoichi Reasons: Word on the street states Wonderful World will have a 4 player variant. Three opponents is not enough compared to a shitstorm of enemies to shitstomp just with one round alone! Also Saika is a natural born leader of a group of mercenaries of the west where The Laboratory that doesn't reside in any Nation is just a group of assassins that can't agree on anything. Finally, while Fuga did eventually beat Sabe in her arcade mode, Saika took out Nobunaga who opposed the mercenary group and ultimately was forced to keep fighting and made Saika a top enemy of Japan. Wonderful World: 7 Other: 12 ---- Eldio Gajurale vs Shiki Nanaya WIP Winner: Shiki Nanaya Reasons: While Eldio is considered by Asmodians to be a "powerful" assassin, Nanaya easily trumps Gajurale's illusions with the full power of The Mystical Eyes of Death Perception. While Eldio's illusions have alot of potential as an ability, Shiki's glasses are the only thing stopping his most powerful ability. Finally, even though Eldio's Genocide Carnival is quick and painful, Shiki Nanaya has a move that was removed in future versions of MELTY BLOOD, starting with Act Cadenza; The instant kill stab... Wonderful World: 7 Other: 13 ---- Etielle Rose Blackbaht vs Mitsuru Kirijo WIP Winner: Mitsuru Kirijo Reasons: Another victory for Shin Megami Tensei... While Etielle is indeed very powerful, and can even increase her power to MAX Attack, while being as strong as even Chartette, She has only recently joined the Eimeru Knights as a Rookie. Mitsuru is an expert Tactician and MUCH more experienced fencer. In order for Etielle to gain Max strength, she has to sacrifice meter for such. Mitsuru has all the power she'll ever need. Finally, Even IF Etielle uses her Eternal Glacier Finish Skill, it would only do about 50%, and is HARD to pull off. Mitsuru's Artemesia Arcana is always in reach and is more effective, and compact than something that can easily break... Wonderful World: 7 Other: 14 ---- Pale Buster vs Sho Hayate WIP Winner: Pale Buster Reasons: WAITING FOR RELEASE... Wonderful World: 8 Other: 14 To be continued! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain